Stand Through It All
by BloodyCherry7
Summary: Sakura has been in a coma for 3 months after an accident, she and her family was in. When she wakes up her whole family is dead, and she has lost almost all her friends, plus boyfriend. So she wanna try something new. She wants a change. What she didn't count on, was catching the school's most dangerous gang's attention. What is Sakura gonna do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Stand Through It All

Chapter 1

Flashback

_"HOW DARE YOU KIZASHI! Saying all this is _my_ fault!" My mom yelled at my dad._

_ "Well if _I_ remember correctly Mebuki it was _YOU_ who were cheating on _ME_, and not the other way around, so don't you even dare come here and give me the blame for your own actions!" My father yelled back at my mother, looking away from the road to glare at her._

_ "Well I wouldn't have cheated on you, if you actually showed some interest in me, how do you think I feelt, knowing that you kept flirting with all the maids, never once caring if I didn't like it. If anyone's at fault here, it's you!" Mom yelled, while hitting my dad on the arm, hard._

_ "Don't hit me while I'm driving, you sick bitch! Are you trying to get us all killed!?" My dad screamed enraged, when the car lurched over toward the other side of the road, where another car was driving, making the cars almost collide with each other. I could see out the window that the man driving the other car, was yelling at us, and giving us the middle finger. Mom and dad didn't seem to notice anything, they just kept yelling at each other._

_ "And why the hell would you give him the code to our bank account?! Don't tell me, that your actually that stupid?!" my dad just kept on yelling._

_ "Well how was I supposed to know any better?!" my mother yelled back, trying, and failing to defend herself…_

_ "OH DEAR KAMI! How dumb can you actually be, you stupid bitch?!" as they kept on yelling, I looked over at my older brother, to see how he was taking their argument, only to find him asleep. I rolled my eyes, typical Taiketsu…I then turned around, (we have one of these big cars with seven seats, so the twins sat in the back, behind me) too look over at my two little sisters Shakai and Fumaia, they're twins, and absolutely adorable._

_They both have shoulder length silver hair in two small pigtails, the hair color, is something they got from our dad, who has short unruly silver hair and moss green eyes. Taiketsu is the picture image of our father, they look almost exactly alike… the twins have moms eyes though, at least Shakai does, her eyes are a bright ice blue color, while Fumaia's left eye is ice blue, her right eye has the same color as mine, a bright emerald green. Mom has a very dark pink hair color; it's so dark that it's almost red, her hair is long, going all the way down to her rear and she has beautiful ice blue eyes. I for once, have pink cherry blossom colored hair and bright emerald green eyes._

_ As I looked at Shakai and Fumaia, I found them crying, which isn't so surprising, they usually cry when mom and dad is in an argument. I tried to make them stop crying, but they just wouldn't, and I couldn't reach them with my hands. I turned back around, so I faced forward, and then took of my seatbelt, before turning back to the two girls._

_ "Hey sweeties, don't cry, everything is alright, okay, there's no need to cry." They smiled up at me, the tears and snot had stopped running, but now it was all smeared around on their faces. I made a face at all the snot covering their faces, that looked pretty disgusting._

_ "Hey sweeties, I'm going to get some napkins for you, okay?" I asked them, and they nodded their heads at the same time._

_ When I turned around, I could see that my parents' argument had turned even worse than it was before. Mom was hitting dad, and dad was screaming at her, calling her stuff, like bitch and slut, they were so into the argument, that none of them was looking at the road, so none of them saw the big truck heading right towards us. At least none other than me saw it. I screamed._

_ "DAD! LOOK OUT!"I saw my dad, turn away from the argument to look at me, and I pointed to the big truck. The last thing I saw was my dad, turning around to see the big truck. I heard a big crash, and felt something splatter on me, before I felt myself be tossed forward through the window._

_My last thought was; 'Fuck, I forgot my seatbelt!', before everything turned dark._

* * *

End of Flashback

I sat in the hospital bed, thinking about the accident that happened about three months ago, or that's what the doctors have told me. I've been in a coma, all the time and just woke up some days ago, so I just have to believe what they say, besides it's not like they have a reason to lie about it.

Besides waking up from a coma, the doctors told me that I was the only one alive, out of my family, and that was only because I was tossed out of the front window, if I had my seatbelt on, I would of died too. When they told me that, I couldn't help thinking how ironic that was, to think I was only alive because I didn't have my seatbelt on…

They told me that, my family had been totally crushed, and was dead when the ambulance came. They had found me about 12 feet away from the wrecked car, and were surprised I was still alive.

After they had told me that, they asked what I was going to do, because from what they had gathered of information on me, I didn't have any other family. I had told them that I honestly didn't know, but that I was going to figure something out.

A few hours after I had woken up, my friend Hinata came by, she was so happy to see me awake; she cried and kept on hugging me. We talked a little and she asked me, if I was okay, I nodded and gave a little strained smile which looked more like a grimace. And then she said it.

* * *

Flashback

_"Sakura, I'm so, so sorry…" She was crying, the sobs ripped through her small body, as she tried to calm down._

_"Hina-chan, what's wrong? Come on, tell me, did something happen?" I asked her, while I took her in my arms, hugging her._

_"Saku-chan, I have something I gotta tell you… And it's not good…" She said in such a low voice, that I almost didn't hear her._

_"What are you talking about Hina-chan?" I asked, but she just shook her head._

_"Saku-chan… While you were in a coma, something happened. Ino and Sasuke, they've… They've been cheating on you Sakura…" I just stared at her, frozen, my eyes were wide open and big fat tears filled them, it wasn't long before they spilled over, and ran down my cheeks._

_"No… You are lying… it can't be… They wouldn't do that to me…" I whispered in a broken voice, my heart breaking._

_"I'm so, so sorry Sakura. Ino told me and the girls about it, and some of the boys know about it, I just don't know who. I tried talking her out of it, asking if she didn't feel guilty at all, but she just said, and I quote; 'She's in a coma Hinata, there's no way for her to find out, besides, it's not the first time we have done it'. I'm so sorry Sakura…" I didn't even get to answer her, before the whole gang showed up, along with Sasuke and Ino… I stared at them, and then I suddenly felt the hate and anger grow inside of me, until I couldn't take it anymore, so I glared at them._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" I screamed at Ino and Sasuke. They were so shocked from my outburst, that they took a step back._

_ "W-What are you talking about Forehead?" Ino asked in a slightly scared tone of voice, I guess it's because she never really seen me angry before, even with my big temper, I'm hardly ever angry._

_"What the hell do you think, you bitch!" I yelled back._

_ "Sakura what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked me, in an emotionless voice._

_ "What the hell do you think is wrong with me?! I just woke up from a coma, only to be told that my boyfriend and best friend has been cheating on me! You disgusting MANWHORE!"_

_ After that, Sasuke and Ino left. I then looked over at the others and asked,_

_"Were you going to tell me?" They kept quiet, and I took that as a sign that no, they hadn't planned on telling me. I glared at them and said,_

_"Then get the hell out of here, I don't need people like you as my friends, this just shows how much I can actually trust you!" Some of them turned and left, while others stayed, more specifically TenTen, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Choiji and Shino left. While Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari and Hinata stayed._

_ "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't know, I promise!" Naruto said while he leaned in and hugged me._

_ "It's alright Naruto, it's not your fault…" I answered, while I lifted my arms to hug him back._

_ "Hey Sakura…" Temari said._

_ "Hm?" I just answered, my face being in the crook of Naruto's neck, makes it hard to talk._

_ "I was going to tell you about it when I came today, but I guess Hinata already did the job…" She said, her voice weak, almost scared that I wouldn't believe her._

_ "Don't worry Tema-chan, I believe you." I said, smiling a little._

_ "Troublesome woman… Temari told me about it, and we agreed that she would tell you…" Shikamaru said, and I couldn't help but laugh a little, even though the situation was anything but funny._

_ "I understand, Shika"_

End of Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!  
I'm so so sorry about not updating earlier! School has been rather hard lately, and i have an exam this Friday that i need to get ready for, plus a test next week and another exam in two weeks. And it's some of my worst subjects too! Oh god!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

Stand Through It All

Chapter 2

-Sakura's POV-

After a whole week of being in the hospital, I was finally allowed to go home. At first, I was really happy. But then I remembered. My whole family was dead; I had no home, only an empty house to come back to. Home is where the family is, but my whole family was dead… so where was my home?...

As I sit in the hospital bed eating my breakfast, which consists of many different kinds of juicy fruit and some delicious warm waffles with strawberry jam (which by the way, is way better than the hospital food that the, what my father always would call them, "commoners", gets when they are In the hospital) a man suddenly walks inside the room. He has short, slightly curly dark hazelnut brown hair, along with boring brown eyes, that almost completely matches his hair in color. He is tall, lean and not very muscular. Actually he is just plain boring to look at.

He closes the door, after walking inside the hospital room, and sits down in one of the chairs. Then he looks at me, and says.

"Hello, my name is Haijimi Takeru. And you are Haruno Sakura, are you not?" I slowly nodded my head while looking at him a little suspiciously. I am, or I guess, I was, the daughter of one of the world's riches families to ever be alive. Now that my whole family is dead, I own everything my family once owned, which means I'm now one of the riches people in the whole world. This also means that this isn't the first time some stranger has come to the hospital, asking for my whereabouts, it has actually happened, at least once every day, since the day I woke up from my coma. Which as a result have made me pretty cranky towards visitors, who are people I don't know.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell do you want?" I asked, giving him my best blank completely emotionless look which I achieved some days ago, after getting into a very bad argument with one of the visitors I've been receiving.

I think the argument was something about him trying to force me into marrying his oldest son, since I'm now all alone, and; _"An unstable, little girl, who needs support in her time of need" _I believe his word choice was…

God I was angry!

That bastard was only after my money, and he tried to use my now dead family against me, to weaken me enough for him to deceive me. Ha, to bad for him, that my parents thought it was very important for me to be able to read people, so they wouldn't be able to do the exact same thing, he was trying to do to me.

"Yes, I'm Haruno Sakura. Now what do you want from me?" I asked in a harsh tone. He looked at me and smiled, his eyes showing a kind of warmth I didn't completely understand.

"As I said before, my name is Haijimi Takeru, and I'm here to talk to you, about what you are going to do now. You know since the accident and everything it is important for me to know what you want to do, so I can support you and help you anyway possible." He said to me, his eyes still having the same warmth in them.

I thought about what he just said. Turning my head to look outside the window, I noticed that it was raining. I couldn't hide the little sad smile showing on my lips. The rain seems to show exactly what I am feeling.

It took me a while before I decided on an answer, but when I did, I was sure that it was what I wanted.

"I'm gonna head to the mansion, pack all the things that hold any kind of importance to me, and then I'm going to sell the mansion and buy an apartment." I answered him while turning back towards him. He looked at me for a little while before he finally decided to voice the question that he so clearly wanted to ask.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, it's your home, it holds all your memories, don't you think you're going to regret it?" He asked, his eyes showing that he absolutely didn't understand my decision at all. I just shook my head no.

"Takeru-san, I'm a teenage girl, whose family just died. Do you really think I want to live in that big mansion, clearly build for a family, all alone?" I asked him, while raising one of my eyebrows. I could see the understanding dawning in his eyes.

"No, of course not Sakura-san. But do you need help, regarding the moving and everything?" He then asked, and again I shook my head no.

"I believe, I can manage on my own Takeru-san." I just said in an apathetic tone of voice, while looking at him, my eyes silently telling him that I would like for him to leave now. He looked a little flustered and I couldn't help but hold in a little laugh.

"Of course Sakura-san, then I will be leaving now. Goodbye Sakura-san, and have a good day." He said while standing up from the chair. I said goodbye, and he left. I kept staring at the door he walked out of for a few moments, before turning back to my forgotten breakfast, which now lay cold on my lap. I sighed while pushing away the plate, my appetite completely destroyed after talking about my dead family. I turned towards the window and saw myself in the reflection of the glass. As I looked at myself I saw a single tear, slowly making its way down my cheek. I lifted my right hand up to my cheek, and dried away the tear.

* * *

Time skip

As I stood outside the house, or more like mansion, I couldn't help thinking about all the happy memories of me and my family. I felt like crying. I haven't really allowed myself to cry over their deaths yet, and now after a whole week of holding in my emotions, it just felt like I was gonna break down crying any moment now.

I fell down to my knees, and it didn't take long for the tears to begin to run down my cheeks in steady streams. I cried for my dead family. I cried for my friends, who have left me. Betrayed me! But most of all, I cried for myself. I'm alone now. My family is dead and I only have a few friends left… what am I supposed to do now?

* * *

That's it for now! I will try to update sooner, but no promises :D


End file.
